Caroline O'Shea
Caroline O'Shea is a housemate from Big Brother 1. Profile Caroline was a 37-year-old from Birmingham who came from a large family as one of seven children. She fears losing her mother but wouldn't say why. She had no further education but has completed an 'Open Access' course in Theatre. Caroline was unemployed before entering Big Brother; her previous jobs have included mortgage consultant, telephonist, special constable for West Midlands Police, vocalist in a rave organisation, cleaner in a gay bar, makeovers, and sold sex toys. She says her dream job would be in a creative role like writing or performing songs She has two pet goldfish called "Hannibal the Cannibal" and "Hoover" She says "I like pets because you don't have to discuss how you're feeling, they just know." Caroline likes curry powder, fresh coriander, chicken, bread, mysticism and can't live without brocolli. She highly dislikes celery, turnips, red meats, cruelty, being without a car, no money, no garden, hypocrisy and to see others unhappy Her favourite books are "Heal Your Life" by Louise Hay, "Jonathan Livingston Seagull" by Richard Bach, "Lords of the Night" by Monique Ellis and "Robots Rebellion" by David Icke. Caroline wanted to be on Big Brother for the fame, money, self-discovery, friendships and "as a experiment". She describes herself as: "Energetic, open, truthful, great sense of humour, perceptive, and tolerant until pushed then apparently I'm scary." Her brother says she is "very much a non- conformist" Her friends say Caroline is fun-loving, a star in her own right, a good shoulder to cry on and generous and optimistic. Her good traits are positivity, good listener, good conversationalist, child-like, resilient, hospitable, and a team player while her bad traits are scattyness, untidyness and smoking. She likes a variety of music except "tinny techno rubbish and violent rap" and can play the saxophone. Her favourite songs are Ivory Madonna by UB40, High Hopes by Frank Sinatra, Finally by CeCe Penniston, like a prayer by Madonna and the classic Superwoman. Caroline has a keen interest in holistic healing and alternative thought patterns. And,like most people, hopes to have met her Prince Charming and be living happily ever after in 10 years time. Big Brother 1 While in the house Caroline became good friends with Anna, Nichola and Sada but bickered with most of the boys, who thought she was noisy and annoying, especially her cackling laugh. She argued with Craig after accusing him of being lazy during the cycling task. The boys were also annoyed when Caroline, used to drinking 20 cups of tea a day at home, used up all the tea bags. She did seem to get on well with Nick, who gave her reiki therapy and consoled her when she was nominated for eviction, although unbeknownst to Caroline, Nick nominated her every week. On the first week of nominations, Caroline received five votes, all of which came from the men in the House, and was up for eviction along with Sada. She survived the eviction, as 55% of the public voted to eject Sada. On Day 18, Caroline was nominated for eviction again, this time against Andrew. She again received five nomination votes, four from the men and a fifth from Melanie, whom Caroline suspected had betrayed the girls by siding with the boys. On Day 22, she learned that she had once again survived the public vote, as 68% of viewers voted to remove Andrew. Despite feeling as though she would be safe, she was nominated for a third consecutive time on Day 25, this time receiving four nomination votes. She was nominated against Thomas that week. On Day 29, Caroline was evicted after receiving 62% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Caroline went back to selling adult toys, a jobs she had prior to the show. She aimed to launch a music career but was unable to get a record label to sign her however her record was played on Heart after being sent in by her friends. She was offered £5,000 to model topless and has had disputes with Channel 4 over money she believes she is owed. She is pursuing a career in acting and can be found on a casting website. She also appeared in a reality special of The Weakest Link. Caroline has also appeared on ItvBe ''show ''The Only Way Is Essex. '' Gallery Caroline1.jpg|Caroline enters the ''Big Brother 1 House Caroline3.jpg|Caroline finds out she has been nominated for the third consecutive week in Big Brother 1 Caroline2.jpg|Caroline is interviewed by Davina McCall after her eviction from the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *Caroline and Sada Wilkington were the first ever housemates to be nominated for eviction. **They were also the first ever housemates to face the public vote. **Caroline and Sada were the only female Big Brother 1 housemates to face the public vote at the same time. **Caroline was the first ever female housemate to be nominated for eviction three weeks in a row. *Caroline received more nominations than any other female Big Brother 1 housemate, with 14. **Caroline received the third highest number of nominations in Big Brother 1. *At the age of 37, Caroline was the oldest Big Brother 1 housemate. *Every male housemate nominated Caroline for eviction at least once. Craig, Thomas and Nick nominated her every week she was in the house. Melanie was the only woman to nominate Caroline, doing so twice. *Caroline was the first ever housemate to survive two consecutive public votes. **Caroline was the first ever housemate to survive an eviction. *In Big Brother 1, Caroline was the only housemate to survive an eviction and then be evicted the following week. *Caroline and Andrew Davidson were the first two ever housemates to face the public vote against someone of the opposite sex. **Caroline was the only female Big Brother 1 to survive an eviction over another male housemate in a head-to-head two-way eviction. *Caroline made an appearance during Ultimate Big Brother on Day 2, when she participated in the "Who Is She?" task. **Caroline was the first former housemate to appear in Ultimate Big Brother in order to take part in a task. **Caroline was one of the four former Big Brother 1 housemates that entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to take part in a task. ***Caroline was only one of the four housemates not have reached the Final of Big Brother 1. ***Caroline and Anna Nolan were the only two former female Big Brother 1 housemates that entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to take part in a task. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate